This invention relates in general to the graphic arts including printing and photography and in particular to a new and useful device for the visual appreciation and selection of tonal values for multicolor half tone-tint combinations and other special effects for reproduction.
At the present time devices are known wherein various tints of individual colors may be superimposed in order to combine certain percentages or tints of colors with one another so as to achieve a desired color effect which thereafter may be printed or photographed in the percentages of the tints or colors which have been lined up. One difficulty with the known devices is that they do not provide any means for tonal evaluation nor do they provide means for effecting a complete individual appraisal of how a basic image or copy display or combination thereof would appear before the actual photographing or printing is carried out.
It has been found that there is a great need to obtain an evaluation of not only combinations of colors or tints of colors but to also provide an evaluation of tonal variations such as those which are produced by screens and the like and various highlighting techniques before the actual photography or printing takes place.